What if
by ares88
Summary: What if Kyuubi hadnt attacked? What if Itachi handt killed his clan Naruto wakes up but where? Who is that man who wakes up? Who is that boy whose waiting hims outside? What about the girls in Academy? Why they all chase after him? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ares88 here! I got news for you! I have decided to post these two chaps as their own story. There will be SOME misunderstanding here but remember this is originaly part of the ANOTHER STORY. But I just thouhgt what the hell. Maybe I could post this as new story.

A/N:Maybe one-shot, maybe long story. Lets found out what the people like. This WILL continue at least far as the second chap but longer than that... well see.

A/N:People who had read my story: "Naruto has a new 'pet'" will get lot more so I suggest you to read it too.

A/N:Forgive me all my bad grammar. Im trying here.

Review please!

Disclaimer for good!: I dont own Naruto and I never will (miracles do happen to theres a limit to those too)

**Chapter 1: Naruto Namikazes averige day**

"Naruto! Wake up!" Naruto opened his eyes lazily and look quickly his alarm clock.

"Huh? No way." He muttered himself and turned back to his side. Suddenly he felt like giant wind blew out his covers leaving him on his pjs to his bed.

"Wake up already. Your mother will kill _me_ if _you_ miss the school. Again." Man voice told him. Boy opened his eyes. "Now get up or you will not get any breakfast."

"Is that a promise…" Naruto muttered and rose from his bed. He walked lazily from his bed to closet and looked around and grabbed the first shirt and pants his hands could reach. He pulled them up and walked to his desk. He looked around and grabbed couple of accessories and pulled them on.

He passed a mirror and took a quick look of himself. Black t-shirt with orange leaf-symbol. Check. Orange pants with black stripes. Check. Empty scroll wrapped around his hand. Check. Ink holder and brush on his other hand. Check. His bright yellow hair spiky and uncontrollable as ever. Check. Blue eyes. Check. Cheeks… clean as ever. No marks what so ever. Check.

"Time for breakfast!" Naruto jumped out of his room and run to kitchen.

"Good morning sleepy head." That mans voice again made him stop to his track.

"What are you doing here?" Boy asked from man who was inside the kitchen.

"What you mean? This is my house!" Man pointed out looking around. "Is there something wrong man being in his house?"

"No… I didn't mean that. I meant, what are you doing _here_? In the kitchen?" He looked at man who had turned his back to him while sitting on the table. "Dad?"

Minato Namikaze turned around surprised holding a breakfast. "Is there something wrong with my cooking?"

"Dad… something wrong… would be improvement." Naruto said while looking what he was being served. Minato sat to other side of table serving himself the same.

"Eat up son. Its not that bad." Blond man said to his son smiling crabbing chopsticks.

"Dad, I have a question."

"Shoot it." Man said looking his food also.

"How come youre the only person I know that sucks so much at cooking?" Young boy asked looking his breakfast. "I mean, this is instant ramen! Or I think it is."

"What you mean? Its not that burned like the yesterday!" Minato looked at their meals. Two bowls of instant ramen. That what is was _supposed _to be. It resembled a lot more two glimp of plastic in shapeless form. "Itadakimasu!" He smiled and stick his sticks into the bowl. But when he tried to pull them out the sound of something cracking filled the kitchen. Moment later he raised two _halfs_ of chopsticks

Naruto sighed. "When moms gonna be back?" He asked looking really desperate and hungry. He hadn't eaten anything home-cooking for a LONG time.

"She should be back today." Man thought for a minute. They heard a growling sound. Both their stomachs had a contest of which one was louder. He sighed too.

"What about Ero-jiijii?" Boy looked hopeful. Man was hopeless pervert but knew the art of cooking.

"Not before end of this month." His father looked out from kitchen. "I guess theres not helping. Try to do something yourself."

"Yoshaa!" Naruto jumped over to fridge and pulled out few supplies.

Minato looked his son cooking with a smile on his face. He himself had been an orphan so he had no experience of family breakfasts before Naruto had born. That's why he was determent to spend every possible second with his son. So he would never feel himself alone like he himself had.

And in a days like these when Kushina was away, he enjoyed even more of their father-son moments.

When Naruto turned around holding a plate that resembled something that Minato had seen once in discovered laboratory of Orochimaru, he thought maybe he should seriously learn some cooking. Realizing how much Naruto sucked cooking as well.

But when boy placed a plate in front of him wearing a proud smile he decided to give it a shot. At least you could choke it down. Unlike his instant ramen. Naruto walked to other side of table holding a similar ration.

"When you start judging peoples cooking skills, you should really look after your own handwork." He pointed to his son. "I haven't seen that great mess since the end of the war."

Naruto grunted and started eating his own food.

"By the way." Older of the two realized. "I just remembered that Shiro-chan is coming today to play. So be sure to be back soon as school ends."

"Are they coming so early?" Naruto looked surprised. "I have loads of stuff to do today."

Minato chuckled. "No they actually come _exactly_ five oclock so be home by then. You like Shiro-chan don't you?"

"No!" Naruto stated. "Shes boring! Only we ever do is sit in same room and drink tea and look at each other. Its not fun at all!"

"Well…" Father was in a little of a pickle. How to explain to a ten year old boy that girl was his bride when he wouldn't even understand contempt 'bride' yet. His son wasn't so bright as one could hope for. "I didn't know that. I thought you enjoyed that time when you run around the house?"

"Yeah… that was fun." Boy nodded. "But we could do that only because you guys were too busy to watch us."

"So it's the parents who you have a problem with." Minato smiled cunningly. "Ill see what I can do about that."

Naruto looked confused but didn't have a chance to ask anything. He heard a knock on the door. "Namikaze! Come out already! Were gonna be late!"

Naruto choked down her breakfast and waved to his dad running out.

"Have a nice day and remember! Not later than five!" He yelled to his son. He heard the door closing. He looked his plate what he had yet to eat. Then to rest of the kitchen. Or what was left at least. He sighed and made a seal. "Kage Bushin no jutsu!" Exact replica appeared next to him. "Clean the kitchen." He said to his own image. "I gotta get to work."

--

"Sorry." Naruto closed the gate behind him and smiled. "I was caught up for a moment."

Dark haired boy with gloomy look glared him. "I don't know why I bother to walk with you every morning."

"Its not like I ask you to Statue-kun." Naruto said coldly to him.

"Stop calling me that!" Sasuke Uchiha yelled angry. "Dope!"

"Shut up! Don't call me that." Naruto said looking angry.

They kept up their morning exercise while they walked down the street. Slowly it came to an end.

"So?" Naruto leaned back holding his hand behind his head. "Did you manage your Bushin no jutsu?"

"Of course. Ive completed it already years ago. Unlike you, dope." Sasuke smirked.

"Shut up!" Naruto looked away. "Im not some idiot with a kekkei genkai that can copy others hard work. Though, you haven't being able to activate yours, have you?"

"Shut up! At least I don't suck in every subject in school!" Sasuke said looking really angry. Sharingan was his soft spot.

"Oh yeah? Those are all useless anyway! Why I need to know about those stuff anyway! I still kick ass in every _important_ subject don't I?"

"Name one." Uchiha kid looked him confidently.

"Seal making." Naruto answered.

"You're the son of Yondaime who is known to be master of seals! Your clan was full of seal master!" Those are all useless crap anyway."

Blond boy looked angry and stopped him. "I dare you say that again Statue-kun who is weaker than his prodigy brother."

Dark boy threw his back bag away and jumped back. "Bring it on!"

They looked each other holding their hands in at their sides in basic-ready-stance.

Naruto was about to grab his brush and scroll and Sasuke had started to form a hand-seal combination when a familiar voice interrupted them.

"Hi guys. Little morning spar I see." Lazy looking man with mask and silver hair appeared between them. "But shouldn't you go to school already? Your parents wont be that happy if youre late again."

"Sure, Kakashi." Naruto grunted and turned away. He saw how Sasuke coldly grabbed his back that lied in the ground and passed jonin with out even greeting him. "Bye." He said to his fathers old pupil and walked away.

They had walked little longer when Naruto looked his friend. "What you have against Kakashi-san?"

"You know perfectly well what!" Uchiha kid said looking angry.

"Oh my god! Not this again." He muttered himself and looked away. "Its about that Saarikan isn't it?"

"Its _Sharingan_ you idiot." Black haired boy looked even angrier. "And it's the –"

"proud of Uchiha clan and blah blah blah." Namikaze yawned. "I just don't see whats the point? So he has it too? What so great about that ability anyway?"

And they began their third phase on their way to the academy. Arguing again.

"When I activate me ability I will kick your ass. And become Hokage just to prove that Im greater." Sasuke said.

"You wont become one I will you –" Naruto stopped suddenly and turned around. He had saw some dark headed behind a lamppost behind them. "Oh! Hinata-chan! Hi!"

Girl gulped and turned deep read. "H-hi N-naruto-kun." Hyuga girl bowed politely. Then she hurried pass them, trying her best not to fall down.

"I just don't get her." Namikaze heir said shaking his head and looking after Hyuuga heiress.

"Idiot." Uchiha boy muttered himself and hold his head.

They had finally landed to safe phase four of their school journey. Friendly talk about school and stuff. How their parents were really weird. What they had put on their homework. What cool jutsus they had learned from their parents. Normal kid stuff.

They arrived to academy where kids had already starting to form their groups with their friends. They greeted Shikamaru and Choji who were sitting in the shade. Waved to Kiba who was playing with Akamaru. Nodded politely to Shino who was collecting bugs as usual. Naruto gave quick glance around seeing if certain person was to be seen. When he didn't saw her he sighed. He greeted again some little group of boys.

They both were friendly to everyone. Their families expected well behaviour (at least Sasukes parents did and Narutos mother). But they really didn't join to any of the groups. They may have stopped to talk little with some of the people but continued soon as they could. Both of them had their reasons.

Naruto really didn't like people in their glass. Most of them were nice to him only because he was the son of Yondaime. His parents had warned about that. They had told him that some parents encouraged them being his friends because they wanted to get closer his parents. Soon after that Naruto had starting to realize how many of the people actually tried to hung around him just because of that. Most of them weren't even that funny. Some exceptions there were of course. Like Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Kiba and so fort. He actually liked them all but to be honest, he enjoyed his solitude friend.

Sasuke was on the other hand never really liked anyone. Most of the people were just comparing him and his brother and talking about how great he must be because they were brothers. But not Naruto. That boy was too stupid to think something like that (expect when he tried to piss him off) and for that he was grateful. Naruto was his only actual challenge in the whole class. True, he sucked at most literal subjects and theory stuff. But when it came to spars, kunai throwing practice or such they were even. Some days Naruto was better, some days he was. And when other won the other tried even harder to get back ahead. He had to admit that he enjoyed it. Even though he would _never ever_ say that out loud.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun. Naruto-kun." Group of girls giggled and smiled to them. The two hottest boys in school. Bright kid, Naruto Namikaze. Seal master and whos smile could melt even an iceberg. Son of Hokage and _totally_ cute. Dark and mysterious Sasuke Uchiha. Genius in their class whos thoughts were a complete mystery. Second son of the Uchiha main family and _sooo_ hot.

Naruto smiled back ass they passed them. Sasuke acted like he hadn't even heard of them.

When they walked inside the building two girls looked after them really obsessively. First of them had a long blond hair and blue eyes. Ino Yamanaka. Founder and leader of 'Naruto-fan club'. Other one had long and clear pink hair and green eyes. Sakura Haruno. Self proclaimed 'Number one fan of Sasuke-kun'. They were best friends like their idols.

"Im so gonna sit next to Naruto-kun today." Ino whispered holding her best friends hand so they could support each other.

"Im so jealous of you." Sakura sighed. "Sasuke-kun _always _sits next to window so theres no open seat next to him because Naruto-kuns seat is on the other side."

They followed boys trails inside the academy.

"She smiled to me!" Naruto pointed out stubbornly. One of the older girls had passed them in corridors and smiled at them.

"In your dreams, dope." Sasuke grinned.

"Stop calling me that already!" He opened the class door.

"Good morning Naruto, Sasuke." Their teacher, Iruka-sensei stood there holding his book. "Naruto, I hope you did your homework last night."

"Yeah yeah. Why you ask always me?" Naruto muttered. "Theres two of us here you know."

"Of course hes talking to idiot of the class." Sasuke pointed snappily.

"Shut up, Statue-kun." Blond growled.

"Make me shorty."

"Your only couple inches taller!"

"Taller mean taller, shorty."

Naruto was grunting but looked away. "I will kick your ass on lunch brake."

"Sure, what ever."

Iruka sighed. Those two just couldn't be nice to each other could they?

Naruto and Sasuke sat down next to each other to their usual places. Middle row, left side looking from back, Sasuke sitting in far end Naruto next to him. This was the thing that started the war among the girls who wanted to invade closest seats from all sides.

Naruto always laughed at this when catfights started all around the class. Sasuke acted his typical cool way but couldn't help grinning behind his hands.

"Okay people sit down so we can start the class!" Iruka yelled over the sound of fighting girls. Triumphant Ino gave victory sings and sat down next to Naruto moving couple inches closer than one might think comfortable.

"Okay, now everyone pull out your history books!" Man with ugly scar said holding his own copy.

"Aaaw! Do we have to?" Naruto complaint quietly. But loud enough to Iruka-sensei to catch.

"Yes Naruto. So dig your books like everyone else!"

Blond boy smirked. This was his best part of the day. He pulled a small piece of paper from his pocket and laid it to table. His smirk became wider as he said: "Books." There was a big cloud of smoke but when it disappeared what remained was…

"Cant you use a back bag like every other student?" Iruka asked angrily of his students behaviour.

Naruto laughed while browsing through a big pile of books. He chose one of them and touched the paper peace again. "Seal!" Word made all the books disappear like they had once appeared.

"So cool!" Ino sighed dreamily from next seat. All other 'Naruto-fan club' girls looked full fledged jealousy at her.

"Show off." Sasuke muttered while picking up his books from a regular back bag.

Naruto beamed of pride while opening his history book.

"Naruto-kun." Ino whispered while Iruka started the lecture. "I forgot my history book home. Would you mind if I read from your book too?" She smiled.

"Eeh… sure. Here." He moved the book little closer and she became A LOT closer. She leaned to him while 'reading' his book. "Ino-chan-"

"Im quite fine here, thank you." Blond girl smiled.

Naruto felt like her warm next to him and felt very uncomfortable. And also murderous looks fromeverywhere in the room didn't actually helped. Even if they were pointed to Ino more than him.

Classes were always hard for him. They were boring but he couldn't sleep when someone was breathing to his ear. Or didn't want to sleep like that.

Lunch came. Naruto and Sasuke rushed out side so they could avoid any invitations from their fans. Iruka found it kinda humours when boys jumped over others and escaped from building. His best students were scared of lunch invitations.

"I just cant take them." Naruto complained loud. They were sitting on the roof of the academy. "Why Ino keeps reading from my book even hers is just in her bag? I saw it!"

"Idiot." Sasuke sighed and leaned back. They had just finished their meals.

Naruto followed example and lean back too. He gazed upon the four giant faces of the great rock mountain.

"Im bored." He yawned lazily.

"Hn." Black haired boy answered.

Naruto flinched. He felt someone looking at him. That someone was watching him very closely. Obviously ready to attack. But who was it? Some of his fan girl? Had they been found out? Then he felt like choking hold tightening around his neck.

"NARU-NII!!" Young girl with bright red hair hugged him. "I missed you!"

"A-gi! S-p t-t! Y- k-l -e!" Naruto tried to talk.

"Asagi-san, stop that or you will kill him." Sasuke translated his friends speak.

"Oh! Sasuke-niichan! Hows your day?" Girl asked not letting Naruto go. He was starting to turn blue.

"Im fine. But seriously Asagi-san, let him go."

"Oh yeah! Naru-nii! Are you okay?" He let go of his brother who started to cuff furiously.

"Damned Asagi!" He jumped up. "Why you keep doing that? Show your older brother some respect!" He looked young girl in front of him. She had long and bright red hair and green eyes. And she grin was wider than her lips. But it disappeared when he started shouting.

"Gomen! I just missed you that's all." Then she started to weep. "Did Naru-nii got angry at Asagi? I-i-I thought that – you would – just be happy – to see me – as much as – Im – you." She spoke between weeps.

"Excellent work dope. You made little girl cry." Sasuke looked at them smirking.

"Shut up." Blond boy hold his sister. "Listen Asagi-"

"Im sorry! I was just so glad to see you! Can you forgive Asagi?" Red head asked almost crying.

Naruto sighed. "Of course." He hugged her. "How was with Enas?"

Her tears disappeared in same second and hear sad look changed to happy in seconds. "Yes! I love my friends and slumber parties."

"I know." Naruto smiled. "How was your day? Did you learn anything cool?"

Girl nodded existed. "We had a shuriken throw practice and our first taijutsu class."

"Did you do well?"

"Of course! I hit the target almost every time!" She smiled proudly.

Both Sasuke and Naruto looked amazed of her attitude.

"That's – great." Her brother smiled back. "Maybe we can practice together some day. I make you head of your class okay?"

"Really!? Naru-nii will train with me!? Really!?" Asagi jumped to hug her brother. "Im soooo happy."

"Just don't let him help you with anything else." Sasuke pointed out gloomy.

"Shut up, Statue-kun." Naruto glared at him.

"Yeah! My brother is best in the whole class." She showed her tongue to black haired boy.

He could feel his eye twitching. Why he bothered being around these idiots? The loud bell ringing interrupted them.

"Anyway, we must be going. Our lunch brake is almost over."

"Okay." Asagi nodded eagerly and hugged her brother and waved to Sasuke. "See you later Statue-kun."

"Don't call me that!" Sasuke said angry. "Teach some manner to your sister stupid!"

"Hey! My brother isn't stupid!" Red haired girl jumped in front of him.

"Yeah. Take it from her." Naruto nodded furiously.

"Hes just little slow that's all." Girl said firmly and run away.

Boys looked after her.

"So… should I start calling you 'slow' from now on?" Sasuke laughed.

"Shut up." Naruto muttered and they walked back to class.

"Hows your sister doing lately?" Uchiha asked while they walked. "I haven't seen her around."

Namikaze shrugged. "Same as always. Annoying, loud, acts like owns the world, thinks shes the best there is."

"No. I asked how _shes_ was doing. I already know about you." Sasuke smirked.

"Very funny, Statue-kun."

Sasuke opened the door.

"You two are late!" Iruka ranted at them. "Take your seats."

"Nice one dope." Black haired boy walked to his seat looking angry.

"Shut up Statue-kun." Blond muttered as they took their seats. Ino was waiting him smiling happily as always.

"Hi Naruto-kun. I saw your little sister today." Blond girl leaned to him.

"Yeah. I saw her too." Boy smiled to her. "What subject we have now?"

"Ooh… I think its chakra control exercises." Ino thought.

"Not that…" Narut sighed. "I hate that subject."

"Only because you suck at it dope." Sasuke said little happier now.

Naruto was about to give him a come back but someone beat him to it.

"Stop calling him that you statue!" Ino yelled standing up. "Naruto-kun may not have talent in chakra control but he still kicks your ass!"

Uchiha boy opened his mouth to answer this but someone did it before he could.

"Take that back Ino-pig!" Sakura yelled from behind her. "Sasuke-kun is the _best _ever! Isnt that right girls?"

Half of the girls in class stood up praising Sasuke and cursing Ino and Naruto.

"Oh yeah? Then how come Naruto-kun brushed a floor with him the last time they sparred?" Blond girl shouted back. "And he would be in the top of the class if he just wanted! Isnt _that_ right girls?" Rest of the girls in the class stood up starting praising Naruto in turn and cursing members of Sasuke and his fan club.

All the girls expect one had joined this fight between two factions. Hinata sit in back row fiddling his fingers and looking Naruto feeling great deal of jealousy when that bitch Ino sat there holding his hand like she was his girlfriend. She wanted to run there and whip the floor with that blonds face. But she knew it wouldn't do. Her father had told her that Naruto was already engaged. So there wasn't any point pursuing him. But still… small hope lied inside her that something would happen to that engagement and it would be called of.

Guys looked at this feeling bored. This happened very often so they didn't pay much attention to this. Sasuke sighed and gave death glares to Naruto who answered them gladly.

"_Why you had to anger them, idiot?"_Sasuke gave out hand signs. It was too loud to speak with out yelling.

"_It wasn't me. It was your girlfriend Sakura-san. Try keep her in line like."_ Naruto answered with hand sings too.

Sasuke answered with very rude hand sign. Naruto was about to answer when Iruka lost his patient.

"Shut up all of you!" His voice echoed through the class room. All the girls jumped pack to their places trying not to look too guilty. "All girls – yes girls only – detention! Today! You will have a chance to think about what you have done."

"Wait a second Iruka-sensei!" Kiba was the one to speak. "Hinata didn't join that fight. She sat at her place quietly."

Man with scar across his face nodded. "Hinata-san, you are not included.

Dog boy sat down smiling to Hyuuga girl who smiled back. "Thank you Kiba-kun." She nodded politely. "But you shouldn't have done that."

"Don't mention it." Boy smirked proudly. "I know how hard it would have been you to speak up so I helped out."

"Thank you." She whispered feeling little disappointed that Naruto-kun hadn't rush to her rescue. Then she remembered that he couldn't have. He had been surrounded with girls at time. How could she expect him to notice such girl who didn't even have enough courage to confess her feelings. She sighed realizing how pathetic she was.

Sakura and Ino looked each other with death glares. Blond girl had finally let Narutos hand free because she didn't want anymore trouble. She had to explain to her parent already why she was hours late from home. She gave a quick look to her prince. Naruto Namikaze. Son of Yondaime and best person she could come up with. She remembered how they had met. Year before academy she had been bullied by older kids. He had rushed to her rescue and beated all the bad guys. Like from some fairy tale where princess is saved by prince from evil.

Mean while pink haired girl looked her own prince. Sasuke Uchiha who always had that gloomy look on his face making him mysterious genius. She sighed dreamily and watched his profile. So perfect. She wished she could sat next to him but of course not. Gods were not that good willed. Namikaze idiot had to always sit next to him no matter what. Always hanging around him like a shadow.

Many of the girls had the same trail of thought that ended up exactly same only chancing factor was the boy. To others Sasuke followed Naruto and to others opposite. No one knew exactly who followed who.

When the class finally started they lined up in front of the class.

"Okay, we began with… transformation and move to bushin." Iruka thought out loud. "Kiba-kun, your first."

"Transform into… me." Teacher said leaning to his desk. "Okay, go."

"Henge!" Kiba yelled and collected chakra. Big cloud of smoke and there stood copy of Iruka-sensei.

"Good Kiba-kun. Though I don't remember having those clan markings and my scar is much more bigger. And Im much more taller." Iruka decried Kibas work. "Okay Sakura-san, your next."

The line went on and on until teacher looked certain blond ninja who tried his most not being noticed. "Naruto your turn."

"Good luck, dope." Sasuke smirked next to him.

Naruto gulped and though for a second. "Okay here!" Quickly he grabbed a seal paper and placed on his chest. Another cloud of smoke and exact replica of Iruka-sensei stood there. "Hows that, Statue-kun."

Everyone in the class looked amazed. Sasuke among them. Naruto had always being the worst in transformations. How he had became so good. Ino clapped her hands exited. "Yey Naruto-kun! I knew you can do it when you want!" All other girls too cheered for him too.

"Very good Naruto." Iruka nodded but gave out a sigh. "But you used a sealing paper didn't you?"

Another Iruka disappeared and grinning Naruto hold out a small piece off paper. "It my own invention." And suddenly placed the peace of paper in the chest of Shikamaru who stood next to him. He turned into Iruka-sensei too.

Copy-Iruka looked his hands and had very lazy expression. "This is such a drag." And turned back to Shikamaru.

Iruka sighed. "I cant let you pass with just that." All the girls went silent in a zip before started their objects. They were so loud that Narutos own question was barely heard.

"That's because it wasn't really a transformation. It was more of a sealing technique." Iruka told him. "Now try with_out_ sealing papers of your and show what you have learn?"

After class Naruto sat down on his seat looking extremely depressed. Again he had failed both transformation and clone jutsus miserably. And it didn't help that Sasuke had amazed everyone with his abilities.

Day ended and two friends walked out glaring each other. Last subject of the day had been kunai practice and Naruto had scored best today giving his fans chance to cheer and Sasuke reason to get angry.

When they exited the academy grounds they felt amazingly… peaceful. When all their fans had been left back to the class. Well… meaning _their_ class's girls had been stayed in detention. All other classes had their full female power released giving them an excuse to run like hell away.

"H-how those girls can runs so much (huuh!) even Im lost in stamina." Naruto breathed heavily. They were standing one of the roofs again. Sasuke was lying on his back almost sleeping out of sudden exercise.

"I never realized how much those girls in our class helped us." He muttered. "Somehow they kept all other at bay."

"Maybe we should hire them us our guards." Naruto laughed. "We wouldn't need to pay them at all."

They laughed to idea loudly.

After a while Sasuke was first to stood up. "Well… Im going now. I have some training to do." And started to walk towards-"

"At hot springs?" Naruto suggested grinning and he came to a holt. "Did you know that civilian school have their field trip at the hot springs?"

"Really? I didn't know that." Naruto could see his best friend turning redder by the minute. Even if he hadnt turned around. "I gotta go now. Bye."

"I heard that Otae-sans swimming suit is _pink_." Naruto continued.

"What did you say!?" Sasuke turned around looking in enraged. "I dare you say that again!" But he felt like an idiot when he saw blond boy laughing holding his stomach. _'I fell in to the trap of the most idiotic person in the world.'_

"Cmon! Don't feel so bad of yourself. Its only natural want to take a peek on girls (at least that's what my dad and Ero-jiijii sais)."

"Don't mix me with your perverted family Namikaze!" Black haired boy pointed angrily at him. "Im_ Uchiha_! I wouldnt act so low as peeking." But his face told the truth. "I was just thinking trying some water jutsus at hot springs."

"Yeah right. And Im a camels uncle." Naruto laughed. "Then you don't mind me following your _training_." He grinned.

"S-sure." Black haired boy nodded nervously.

They walked towards the hot springs when they came across a group of girls. Normal schoolgirls holding their bags and laughing with each other.

"Look!" Blond boy said calmly as possible so he wouldn't burst laughing. "That's Otae-san over there."

Normally very good holding his composer, Sasuke jumped to the roof to hid pulling Naruto with him. He was breathing hard looking red ass a tomato.

His friend was laughing hard and hitting the roof. "Youre so pathetic! You act so much like Hinata-chan that I wonder if she has crush too."

This gave some sense to him. Being called 'pathetic' by _him_ made him feel worse.

"Look her go!" Naruto looked down to the street. "Come here and you will look something _really_ cool!" He looked down amazed. "Who would have thought…"

"What? What?" Uchiha kid hurried to the edge gazing down. Girl group was almost directly under him. "What did you see?"

"See?" Namikaze wondered. "I didn't say anything about seeing." He took quick step back and kicked his friend to the back making him loose balance and fall down. "Who would have thought!" He laughed while his friend fell down hard. "I should have got my camera. Great Uchiha Sasuke down on his face."

He followed his friend down landing coolly in front of them.

Girls looked horrified to something that had just almost crushed them under them. Then one of the girls, brunette with green eyes recognized. "Sasuke-kun? Is that you?"

Sasuke was grateful of Naruto in a way. At least his face was buried in the ground hidden keeping deep blushing out of sight.

"Yo, Otae-san." Naruto smiled when he landed two inches from his friends head. "How you been?"

"Naruto-kun." Girls smiled when they recognized blond ninja. "Thank you. Weve been fine."

Otae looked little concerned. "Eeh… Naruto-kun. Is that… Sasuke-kun?"

"Huh? Oh this? Sasuke! What happened to you?" Naruto rushed to his friend and grabbed him to his arms. "I told you that was way too difficult move you to handle." He took all his actor abilities to use. "You should have listened to me and not tried it by yourself!"

"I-Im sorry." Black haired boy whispered trying his best not to embarrass himself. "I thought it would work."

"Eeh… what happened?" Otae asked looking curious.

Naruto helped his friend up carrying his hand over his shoulder. "We were racing to practice our skills." He started to explain. "From academy to hot springs. We were equally matched when our hero here decided to jump over a building. He jumped way too long and… you know the rest."

"Poor thing…" Brunette girl walked over to Sasuke and touched his cheek gently. "You should be more careful. What happens if you hurt yourself badly?"

"I-i-i-Im okay." He muttered looking away deeply blushed.

"I think you should take him to the doctor." Otae said looking very concerned. "Hes all red."

"Good idea." Naruto nodded. "But first – ask her." He 'whispered' loud enough to girls to hear. Everyone looked at him curiously.

"Ask me what?" Otae asked.

"Did you hit your head badly just now?" Naruto breathe in amaze in Sasuke confused look. "We must hurry then. He wanted to ask you if you would go out with him this weeks festival?"

"Huh!?" Sasuke yelled. "I ne-AAAAH!!" He screamed when Naruto kicked his leg hard.

"He is in deep pain." Naruto shook his head. "Wonder if he can go at all to those festivals. Sorry for bothering. Now lets get going."

"Wait a minute!" Otae stopped them and walked in front of Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun… if you can go, I would love to go to the festivals with you. If that's not too much trouble that is! I don't want to strain your body when its in that shape. So will you ask me?"

Silence fell between them. Naruto had to punch his side several times.

"Answer her." Naruto said.

"YES!! OF COURSE!!" Sasuke yelled very out of character.

"Great." Otae smiled. "It's a date then."

"Date…" Sasuke whispered weakly. Blood started to pour from his nose.

"Oh my god. I must take him to hospital now. He starts have bleeding." Naruto smiled to the girls. "See ya." And jumped to the rooftop. Girls started to chat exited of this planning what to were and all.

Boys didn't go any were near to hospital. They stopped couple blocks of where Sasuke started to jump around like in medication. "Yes! I got a date! I got a date with Otae-chan! Yes!"

Naruto smiled. "You better thank me for acting as your matchmaker."

"Like hell I will. You almost killed me with that stunt of your. And made me look like a complete fool!"

"But you got a date don't you? So what does it matter?"

Black haired boy couldn't hold his smirk. "Your right. Yes! I gotta get going. I gotta date to prepare to!" He started to run amazingly fast towards Uchiha district.

"Does he remember that dates are still four days away? Well… at least he has something to do. Now… what should I do?" Clock was some what four. His sister was most likely playing with her friends and not home until five meaning there would be an empty house.

He still had a hour until he had to be home. He looked over to Hokage-tower and thought what his dad was up to.

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is second and possibly only chapter in this story. Debends on my reviews. You like it? I may continue it. You hate it? Then dont read it. Simple. Thank you and enjoy.

Review.

**Chapter 2: Return of the Kushina**

Asaki stood there with her friend. She was pearl eyed girl who always acted so stiffly. School had just ended and she had asked if anyone of her friend would like to hung out. Everyone other had plans but because it had been _Yondaimes_ daughter who asked her and because _she_was daughter of Hyuuga clans main clan she would have to please her. If for no other reason than her sisters sake. Even red heads big brother was 'engaged' everything was possible until they had sealed the deal.

"So? What you want to do today?" Eager girl asked from her friend who shrugged.

"I don't know really." Hanabi Hyuuga answered.

"I got an idea." Red head clapped her hands exited. "Theres this thing I wanted to do for a long time."

"Yes…" Black haired girl asked carefully. Asaki Uzumaki had one known trait that must be running in the family. She was a prankster. Even worse than her brother.

Asaki looked at the Hokage mountain. Her fathers face especially.

Hanabi followed her gaze and gasped. "Your not serious! Asaski-chan! We spoke of this already! I will not paint Hokage monument full of doodles!"

"Your no fun." Girl whispered depressed when she saw covering her.

"You actually considered that?" Female voice asked though it lacked all feminine traits. Black haired Hyuuga bowed respectively when Asaki turned around wide smile on her face.

--

"So it has come to this?" Minato asked looking tightly to his subroutine. His blue eyes glared to left his side to another man eyes who answered to his look confident. "I just cant reason with you. And you were supposed to be a genius." He frowned to the man. "I guess I have but one chose." He sighed. "I hope I sure hope regret this. I raise." He threw couple chips in front of him to the floor where he sat.

"I fold." Genma, man with a stick in his mouth said throwing his cards away.

"I raise." Shikaku Nara smirked. "You cant win this time. So what about you Asuma?"

Smoking man blew out a cloud of smoke. He looked at players left in game. Gai in his green jump suit, Shibi Aburame silent as always, Kakashi looking bored as usual and his father, Sandaime holding his poker face and Minato eager as always. Then he looked over his pile. Or what you can hardly call a pile. He had the worst luck today.

"I fold." He said letting go of his cards. "Hey Old man! Can you borrow me a smoke?"

Sarutobi looked him slowly. "I only have my pipe." Man said and blowing out cloud. "Maybe you should quit. Smoking can kill you."

"Ha! Like you are one to talk." Asuma whispered flustered sucking last of his smoke before throwing away his stub.

"Today my flames burn lightly! I fold too." Gai said with too many of movements.

"Yeah…" Shikaku muttered trying to ignore him and looked over to another person. "Shibi? What about you?"

"I quit too." Bug man said dropping his cards to the table.

"Me too." Kakashi sighed. "I guess it's the game of Hokages today."

"Im here too you know!" Pine apple headed man looked at him and sighed lazily. "Troublesome."

Sandaime looked his cards and then to last two players. "I raise… here." He moved third of his pile to the pot. Others looked astonished of him. "This is how _men_play, Chibis. Come back when you know how to play."

Minato looked his predecessor. "You think you're that good huh? Then take a look of this." He said while moving half of _his_ pile to the pot.

Shikaku sighed. "This is such a drag. I fold."

Now only the Hokages were left in the game.

"Listen son. I have high respects of you and your skill." Sandaime talked pipe in his mouth. "But why don't you stop now when you are still head of yourself."

"Aren't you just trying to talk me to give you this pot?" Yondaime laughed. "Give me your best shot."

"Fine…" Old man sighed. "All-in."

Other guys jumped from their places.

"Now were talking. All-in too." Minato smiled.

"Im sorry but you have lost." Old man said sighing but couldn't help grinning. "I have four queens."

Minatos heart left out a beat. He had only full house. Kings over tens.

At that moment fate again told why its good to have son.

"Hi dad! Whats youre up to? Oh hey guys!" Everyone turned to see blond boy sitting on window frame. He had entered his fathers office from window like Ero-jiijii and letting sudden blast of wind to the room. His father had let go of his cards but everyone gazed to newcomer and greeted him happily. At that moment when Minato had let go of his cards he looked his son, blast of wind lifted one of the cards in deck that landed next to his hand. Same wind moved one of his cards and hid it under the table. "Aaaaw! You should have told me if youre going to play." Boy continued his talk disappointed when he saw what the adults were doing.

"Sorry son but you know the rule." Blond man smiled lightly. Kushina would kill him for loosing all _her_allowance. "Only Jonin or higher."

Naruto grunted. "That's only because you all know I would clean you for good. Isn't it?"

No one answered. It was amazed what kind of luck boy had. No one had ever even _heard_ him loosing in poker.

"But your father is right." Sarutobi said smirking sure of his victory. "Youre way too young to play. But you arrived just perfectly to see me kicking your fathers ass."

"What you have Jii-san?" Naruto asked and reached his neck to see better. "Four queens. That hard to win dad. What you got?"

"F-" Minato tried to look cheerful as possible thinking the beating he would receive from his wife.

"Four kings!" Genma yelled out his guards before him. Everyone looked amazed. "You have four kings!"

"What?" Sarutobi and Minato asked at the same time. When old mans face lost its happiness, younger ones gained it. "I told you! You should have believed me when I told you."

Old man sighed. "I admit my defeat." He rose to stand. "I think I should head back. Konohamaru comes home every second now."

And with that everyone left. With more or less emptier wallets.

"Bye Minato-sensei, Naruto. See you again next Sunday." Kakashi greeted them. He had a habit of crushing them every Sunday if he was in town.

"Huh? Do you have a mission?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Masked man nodded. "Easy investigation but you wont see me earliest than next Sunday. Don't kill Sasuke when you 'spar' next time, okay?"

"Okay. See ya!" He said goodbyes to everyone when as they left the office. Minatos still looked his cards not believing how did that happened. He was sure he had only full house.

"Dad, can we go now?" Naruto asked sitting in his chair and spinning it around. "Im hungry."

"Do you want my cook you that badly?" His father asked amused.

"No. I want Ichirakus ramen pleeeeeeease."

"Sure." Minato smiled. "But just don't tell your mom okay?"

"Don't tell me what?" Female voice asked behind them. Red headed jonin sit in window frame exactly in the same spot where Naruto had been moment ago. Woman was smiling widely. "Hows my special guys?"

"Mom!" Naruto rushed to hug his mom. "I missed you."

"And I missed you." Kushina Uzumaki smiled and returned to his hug. Little girl with exact same hair appeared from her back. Asaki smiled to her father and jumped to hug her lively as always.

"How it went?" Minato asked looking at his wife while their children started to play with cards for the time of mission report.

Woman smiled looking her children. It had been a full month when she had last saw them. She was glad they were okay. "I guess it could have gone better but could have gone worse too."

He smiled and nodded. "Lets talk about details later. Its almost five. We should really head back home now."

"What happens at five?" Female Jonin asked curious.

"Shiro-chan comes to visit." Naruto answered. She was not sure was the boy happy, sad, indifferent, angry or bored. Maybe little of everything.

"That's great." She smiled anyway. "We should get going then. She stepped to door but stopped suddenly.

"What is it?" Minato asked grabbing his robe.

"First you can tell me…" She turned around smiling Im-extreamly-angry-with-you-and-Im-about-to-kill-if-you-don't-impress-me-with-your-answer-smile. "Did you played poker with other guys again? And places stakes from _my_ allowance? Did you or did you not?"

Minato gulped. This was going to be a hard one. He gave a quick glance to his children. Naruto and Asaki sat on the couch looking like it was a show they had missed for a long time.

"Well?" Kushina asked little angrier now.

"I… won?" Yondaime answered smiling nervously.

"Children." She turned to her kids. "Wait outside for a minute okay? Mommy and daddy are going to have a talk."

--

Sarutobi smirked. "So shes back." Looking over his shoulder to his old office. Loud yell of scream had interrupted them. "I sure hope she wont kill him."

Asuma smirked. "If his lucky he can walk out of his office."

Kakashi didn't say anything. Only smirked widely under his mask. Only person in the whole world who could put his sensei to his place. He finally spoke with firm voice. "Women. Greatest mystery to all men. Gladly Im not in that kind of situation."

All other men looked him knowingly. Gai even laughed out loud to his rivals comment.

"Kakashi! Where have you been?" Angry female voice asked. Guys turned around when woman with weird clan marking in her cheeks walked over to them. "Where have you been? We were supposed to meet at the dango shop half an hour ago!?"

"H-hey Rin!" Copycat ninja gulped loudly. "I… was in briefing."

"Don't lie to me Kakashi Hatake!" His old team mate yelled angrily. "I know you. Did you even win anything?"

As the two walked away side by side all other men tried their best not to start laughing to their friend.

"Such a drag. Women they are." Shikaku Nara started to walk to his home. "To my_ happy_ family."

"And _I_ got a _date_with that new Jonin brunette red eye." Asuma smirked leaving the last three guys alone. Genma, Sarutobi and Gai. Status: Everyone long term singles.

--

Sasuke was practically dancing through the streets of Uchiha district on his way to the house. He didn't care about the amused looks of people around. Not even when some other kids pointed him and laughed. He only kept smiling and rushed towards his home.

"Oi oi." Old woman smiled looking after him. "Something wonderful must have happen to Sasuke-kun to smile like that. I wonder what could it be?"

Her husband nodded smiling. "Theres only one reason man would smile like that." He said tapping his head of his nose and smirking. His wife smiled quickly. "Yep. He starts to be at the right age for his first love."

"How sweet." Woman smiled after the boy.

--

"Im home!" Sasuke yelled excitedly while he kicked his sandals off.

"Welcome home Sasuke." His mother welcomed him from kitchen. "How was school?"

"Eeh… same old same old." Boy smiled as he walked to his room.

"Ooh." Mikoto Uchiha smiled. "Whats her name?"

Sasuke felled down making a loud bang. "W-what youre talking about?" He asked trying to look normal as possible.

"I wonder…" Woman smiled knowingly and walked back kitchen. "Go tell your brother and father that dinner is ready soon."

"Sure." Boy muttered embarrassed. _'What great ninja m I? Even my mom knows sees through me.'_ He walked by corridors towards his fathers study when older boy looking cold as ever appeared from one of the rooms.

"Sasuke." Itachi Uchiha smiled. "How was school?"

"Fine." Sasuke muttered. "Mom says dinner is ready soon."

"Oh. Okay." Older boy looked little surprised. "Did something happened?"

Young Uchiha stopped his tracks and turned around. "W-what you mean?" His face started again turn more and more red.

"You look… little feverish." Itachi said looking his brother and trying his forehead. "Your feel little warm too." Then he saw marks from falling down and narrowed his eyes. "Did something happen today?"

Sasuke looked away trying not to show his smirk when he thought Otae-sans smile and words: _'It's a date.'_

"Nothing really." He beamed and rushed towards his fathers study.

Itachi walked to kitchen. "Something is wrong with Sasuke."

Mikoto turned around curious. "What you mean?"

"He had bruises all around his face and his clothes were all dirty. When I ask about that he just blushed and tried to hide his smirk." Son told to his mother who just started to laugh.

"Oh Itachi. How much you remind of your father sometimes." She smiled. "I guess great prodigy of Uchiha clan has finally met his defeat."

"What you mean?" Itachi asked stepping back surprised. "Did Sasuke learn some new jutsu or what?"

She laughed again even louder. "Yes. I guess you can call it that." She smiled.

He raised his eyebrow confused. "Whats that supposed to mean?"

"Youll understand when you grow up a little." She smiled.

At the same moment man entered the kitchen. Fugaku Uchiha entered kitchen with a concern look on his face. "I think something is wrong with Sasuke."

At this point she couldn't take it. She laughed and looked her son. "See what I meant."

Man looked his son confused who only shrugged to an answer.

Sasuke sat in his room trying to concentrate before starting his training but certain young girl kept entering his mind time after time. He actually didn't wanted that girl to disappear at all. In his mind certain words kept repeating itself. _"It's a date. It's a date. It's a date. It's a date."_ Like broken record she repeated same words time after time. And every turn memory changed a little. _First Naruto disappeared. Then _her_friends. Then they were over the Hokage-mountain at sunset._

If he had sawn his face that time he couldn't have recognized it cause of extensive blushing but images continued to evolve. _Soon she started to get closer to him. Her lips became closer by the second. _

"_I love you Sasuke-kun." Dream-Otae san whispered to him._

"_I love you too." He answered. _

_They leaned to each other. He closed his eyes. He could feel soft lips touching hers._

"_WHAT THE HELL MAN!?" He swung his eyes open. Otae-san was gone. Hokage-mountain was gone. They were in classroom and next to him sat Naruto trying to clean his lips. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"_

"AAAAH!!" Sasuke felled from his bed. He had felled asleep and waked after that – that – that nightmare from hell.

"Sasuke? Are you okay?" Mans voice asked behind his door and opened it. "Did something happen?"

"No no no! Everything is fine. I just had a… bad dream. That's all." _'Al least I hope it was just a dream. I hate that Namikaze! He even invades my dreams!'_

--

Namikaze residence was again full of life when all its residents were back home. It was good news to everyone when Kushina was back. Asaki loved her mommy and was happy when she played with her. Minato was glad because... you know. Naruto shred tiers when he smelled someone cooking.

"Mum is cooking!" He smiled and rushed to kitchen. "Finally!"

"Hey that hurts." Minato said sitting next to the table. "I didn't suck _that_ much."

Both Asaki and Naruto glared at him hard. There were three things that could make little girl loose her smile. First one was his Naru-nii being angry at her. Second was her mommy going away to a mission. Third were her daddies cooking.

They ate dinner listening how their mother told about her mission (leaving bad parts out) but making story still very interesting to two academy students.

After meal Kushina rose from hear seat. "Hanashiro should be here soon so you two get dressed." Kushina said to her children while carrying dishes.

"Eeh? Why?" They asked at same time.

"You know she will be dressed." Minato pointed out mouth full of food. "And it would be nice if you would be too."

"But why _I _have to dress too?" Asaki asked pouting. "I don't even like her."

"Don't say that." Kushina said. "Shes your brothers b-"

Minato started to cough suddenly very furiously.

"Is everything alright dear?" Red haired woman asked vein appearing in her forehead.

Yondaime only smiled and nodded quietly.

"Anyway, you too go get dressed." She said and gave a kiss to both of them. Pouting kids walked away.

"Why did you stop me?" She asked from her husband after they were gone. "We have to tell him at some point. Or should we hope he will go along with the plan until they sleep in the same bed?"

"Yeah…" Minato looked troubled. "But if you ask me its too soon. Hes only ten years old you know. Not even a genin yet."

"Hell be eleven in couple months." Red haired woman said.

"He doesn't even know concept 'bride' yet!" Blond man said trying to make his point. "He asked me once what bride is and how its _made_? You understand? He thinks they are something to eat."

Kushina sighed. "He must be told before he turns eleven."

Minato nodded. "I will tell him. And make sure he understands." Then he looked away. "I cant still believe sensei got me drunk because of this? Or the fact that you actually accepted that offer from Youjiro clan."

"Yuuma and I think its perfect." Red haired woman said looking little disappointed. "And those two look so meant to each other if you ask me."

Minato shook his head. "I see no differ in that but you know that Naruto might find a girl when grows up. Or they end up hating each other when they are teens."

"Is that all?" She asked.

"Well… theres also one option left. He _might_ want to _explore_little before settling inn and-" He was stopped when his wifes eyes narrowed.

"Just because youre a pervert that doesn't mean he would turn for one too."

Naruto was removing his clothes and picking his better once. He looked his closet and sighed. He hated dressing up. But because he was the son of Hokage, when his father got invitation to somewhere, it usually meant everyone would have to go too. So he had a quite a collection of finer dresses and such.

He picked bright blue kimono that fitted to his eyes. It had white leaf symbols around and had a golden fox in its back. He had always fancied foxes. He never knew why? Anyway he dressed and walked out of the room to meet his sister standing behind it smiling widely.

"You like?" She asked and turned around. She had deep red kimono of same flavour as her hair almost making it look like her hair was longer than it actually was.

"Yes. Its nice." Blond boy smiled when they heard knocking at frontage.

"Are you ready?" Minato asked appearing too finely dressed. He was wearing orange kimono himself. "Theyre here."

Both of the kids nodded as they followed their father to the living room. On their way they met a group of three walking behind their mother. There was one man who had dark hairs hard expression. Second was a woman with white hair that she had put to a pun to back of her head. She had a warm smile. And third one young girl with long white hair. Actually after second look her mothers hair was not actually white. Hers was. It was _pure _white that it almost hearts your eyes when you looked at it.

She had bored expression on her face as her eyes wondered around the hallway finally caught up with Naruto. Then she looked away quickly blushing slightly and trying to regain her bored expression.

"Hokage-sama." Byaigo Youjiro bowed and looked behind him at kids. "And Naruto-kun and Asaki-chan."

"Welcome." Both of the kids bowed politely.

"Hello Naruto-kun." Yuuma Youjiro smiled. "How have you been?"

"Fine thank you." Blond boy bowed again. _'I hate this!' _He thought.

"Hanashiro-chan, say hello to your friends." Her mother told her daughter who had been quiet all the time.

"Hello Naruto-kun, Asaki-chan." She bowed politely. "Thanks for having us."

Naruto bowed but his sister was too busy looking away angrily trying to ignore his bride. He never really understood any woman in her life. Not fan girls in the academy, not Hinata-chan who always blushed deeply when you talked to her. Not his mother who was like deadly fire (his father had once called her that) or his sister. He just couldn't understand them at all.

"Asaki, bow." Minato hurried his daughter and looked to their guest. "Sorry about this."

"Not at all." Byaigo raised his hand. "Little girls are hard to handle. I if someone knows that."

Men laughed to joke while both girls looked away fended.

"Minato! Don't make our guest to stand in a hallway all day!" Kushina said after quick talk with Yuuma. "Get them to lounge now. Ill bring the tea later."

They walked through the corridors into one of the rooms. It was large and empty room but had beautiful decorations on its wall. It was their 'guest lounge'. It was mainly for the high-ranking guest while there was the other one where most of their friends when they came to spend time.

Naruto hated this room. It was so BOOOORIING. It had absolutely nothing. Only table in the centre of the room where you could place your teacups.

But this wasn't even a worst part. Thing he hated the most was the thing they were doing now. Sitting towards to each other around the table and talking. Or parents did the talking and kids looking around trying to imagine something more entertaining. Like snails having a speed race.

Naruto looked his father who was in the middle of a lecture of the situation of civilian clans of the village from Byaigo.

"I still cant believe what that fool Kiondo said last council meeting. He was referring that some of the greater clans have given way too much responsibilities during of years." He talked with passion and Minato kept nodding interested.

Minato nodded again. "I understand." _'I still don't understand how I won that game?' _He thought himself. _'I was sure it was a full house. _"It is." _'Could something have happened while I looked away? Or did my eyes just deceive me?'_

Naruto sighed. His fathers brains had gone to automatic state. Many times when someone started to talk to him about something important (and complicated and uninteresting) matter his face had this calm agreeing look. He even nodded every once in a while and said something simple and neutral as possible as: 'I understand.' 'I was.' 'Sure.' 'I need to check on that.'

Asaki gave quick look to her mother who was laughing hard with Yuuma. "Your not serious?"

"Yes I m." White haired woman nodded. "Her dress was completely ripped from her in the middle of the banquet."

"Oh my god! I hope I had been there." Kushina laughed and hit the table.

'_Oh mom. Why you embarrass me like this?'_Asaki asked from herself looking at her mother.

Meanwhile Byaigo looked over to Naruto who was already half-asleep.

"So, Naruto-kun? Is it long before you graduate from ninja academy?" He asked from the boy.

"Huh?" Naruto looked him little confused. "Ramen? Auh! (Minato punched his side). "No. Not yet at least one more year."

"I see." Dark haired man nodded. "So hows your grades? Will you grow into fine shinobi like your father here?"

"I don't know about that." Boy looked his father with narrowed eyes who laughed nervously. "But I try my best."

"That's the spirit." Byaigo smiled proudly and nodded.

Minato looked his son who looked like ready to start doing something that he would regret soon but enjoy now. He looked over to Shiro. Girl was trying to make her tea boil with just her stern look. _'In a way these two a made for each other.'_ He thought smiling. _'I must do something so they can do something.'_

He took his tea mug. "If you ask me, he has a lot of talent." He smiled behind his mug and drank. "But he could use more his head – WHOPS!!" He accidentally dropped the mug and it _flew_over the table spilling or its substance over Byiagos lap. He jumped in rush and flipped the table upside down causing a ruckus.

Naruto looked what had happened when Minato winked to him quickly and whispered. "Naruto, take Shiro to backyard before her dress gets dirty."

Boy didn't understand what was going on but suddenly got understanding smile. He moved quickly behind the table and while everyone was looking Byaigo who looked like dancing and grabbed Shiros hand and before she or anyone noticed they had disappeared out of the room.

"Im SOOO sorry, Byaigo-san!" Minato rushed to help his friend. "I didn't know what happened. My fingers started to feel numb all of a sudden."

"Really?" Kushina asked narrowing her eyes. "Then where did Naruto and Shiro-chan go to?"

"Huh?!" Everyone blinked and looked around. They really weren't there.

--

"Where are you taking me?" Angry Shiro asked from Naruto. He had been leading him through the back yard.

"It was boring so I thought maybe we could run off to somewhere?" Naruto smiled and looked around. Their backyard was large. It had huge lake in the middle, and sakura trees all around it. Beyond the line of sakura trees there laid darker forest. Small houses lied here and there. Most of them were unused storages and such while other were used as guest houses or such.

As they walked under the pink flower trees Shiro looked her friend. She remembered what her mother and father had told her. Many times. Daily bases almost.

"_He is your fiancé. With this Youjiro clan will be finally have its __honour tied together with Namikaze clan." Her father explained._

_But she had not understood. "Whats so great about Namikaze family anyway? It isn't that big anyway. I thought only Hokage-sama and his two kids are only living members of the clan. If you can call it that. He isn't even married." _

"_Actually girl, Asaki-chan is technically Uzumaki." He said awkwardly. _

"_So there are two members in the clan. So what?"_

"_Tell me, whos face is on the mountain?" Her mother came between them._

_Girl sighed. "Yondaime-samas." _

"_And who is his son?" Her father pressed on._

"_Naruto Namikaze." She looked away. _

"_So this way you will became on of the most powerful women in the village. So its clearly for your own good." Her mother petted her hair. "Besides, hes not that bad is he?"_

"_Hes childish, dense, stupid, his laugh is annoying, his only love is _ramen_, he has annoying little sister and he thinks that 'bride' is something you eat." White haired girl listed quickly. _

"_But cmon! There must be _something_you like him about?" Byaigo asked hopeful. _

"_Well… he has cute face… that's about it." Girl shrugged. _

"_Listen, you two were destined and engaged before either was born. So you better start seeing more good points or you have to used to live with 'cute face'."_

Shiro looked Naruto his unusual calm expression. _'Okay, he at least _can_ act more mature when he wants.'_

Naruto walked looking very deep in thought. _'Witch one is better? Miso ramen or pork ramen? Should I take extra egg or no egg? Problem after problem.'_

"Naruto, why you wanted to be alone with me?" Shiro asked.

"I don't know really." Naruto said holding his hands behind his head. "I just thought that you were bored too."

"So you acted on a whim?" White haired girl asked.

Naruto grinned. "Yep."

"Gosh! Youre such a kid." She stormed ahead.

"Don't call me that! Im older than you!" Naruto yelled angrily.

"Only by one week." She stopped. "Happy now?!"

"Not really." Boy sighed. "I guess I was wrong."

"About what?" She stopped and turned around.

"Youre just as boring as your parents." Naruto muttered and kept walking.

"I m not!" She hit him to behind of his head and he felled down to the ground.

"That hurts!" He yelled holding his head. "Why are you so violent? Youre a girl!"

"So a girl cant be violent? Only boys can? Is that it? Asshole!" She kicked him to his side.

Naruto avoided that kick causing her to loose her balance and falling down to ground.

"Ow ow ow." She muttered and rubbed her bud. "This was all your fault." She blamed Naruto.

"Oh me? Hows that?" He asked looking annoyed. "If you kick make sure you at least hit your target so you wont have to but the blame on others."

They started pikering.

"Oh yeah? Youre so ugly that even cow wouldn't want to marry you!" Naruto pointed Shiro.

"Even cows are smarter than you idiot." She gave a comeback.

"Shut up. Ugly."

"You shut up. Stupid."

"Ugly."

"Idiot."

"Witch."

"Cave-man."

"You look like your mother!" Blond boy yelled quickly.

That was the magic word that silenced her. If she hated one thing. It was that when people compared the two of them. Tiers started to fall down her cheeks.

"Naruto you jerk!" She screamed and rushed away.

"Shiro! Wait!" Naruto realized deepness of his insult little too late. And she had running directly towards: "Lake!"

"Huh?" White haired girl realized she had run towards the lake. And little too late. She started to loose her balance and falling into when something grabbed her by the arms and pulled up. She looked her saviour to see Naruto holding her in her arms while:

"Naruto… you walk… on the water?" She whispered amazed. Her toes lied over his.

"This? This is nothing. My dad taught me this a year ago." Naruto grinned obviously proud.

As they stood over the lake Shiro blushed a little when she looked at him. His bright blue eyes and certain smile, she started to feel strange towards him. "L-lets go to shore okay?"

"Huh? Okay." He carried her over to land and placed her gently to the ground.

They sat next to each other looking at falling sakura flowers. "You know Naruto… theres this festival coming this weekend and… I was wondering if you were going?" She asked trying to sound convincing.

"Sure." Naruto shrugged.

"I mean, just the two of us." Shiro specified.

"Okay." Boy nodded.

"No adults."

"I understand."

"No friends."

"I didn't know you had any?" He grinned and was reworded by a hit to his shoulder. "I understand you completely. "Its just the two of us. No others. Okay?" He smiled.

'_I doubt you fully understand yet…'_ She thought herself.

--

Kushina and Minato were looking from tree as the lovebirds sat there enjoying their view over the lake.

"Young love is so sweat." She whispered almost crying. "Do you think we should interrupt them?"

Minato shook his head. "Let them be. Those two are engaged anyway so I doubt anything bad will happen."

"I guess your right. Then, shall we return to entertain our guest? Asaki must be ready to start killing just about now."

Minato paled when he thought that.

"Don't worry. Shes a good girl. She wouldn't do something like that." Her mother smiled. "Would she?"

--

"And then I think about your future. Do you really want to be a shinobi rest of your life?" Byiago asked from Asaki who sat on the other side of the table. "I mean girl like you really could do well as a wife of a clan head." They didn't know that while they were making their offers she was holding her first real kunai. It was a present from her brother and only meant to use in life-and-death-situation.

She gazed up.

--

Naruto and Shiro sat there next to each other holding each others hands. He didn't understand what was such a big deal but she seemed to enjoy it so hell do it this once. His mind started to wonder around and soon his mind was filled his number one love. Ramen.

They looked each other. "Naruto…" Shiro whispered with soft voice.

"What Shiro?" He looked over to girl who looked in his eyes.

After a while white haired girl shook her head. "Nothing. Just glad being here."

**Chapter END**


End file.
